


Hallmark & Chill

by lookingforatardis



Series: Charmie Ficmas 2018 [5]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Movies, Established Relationship, Flirting, M/M, Teasing, apparently i have a thing for timmy teasing the fuck out of armie????, timmy is a lil shit and armie is lowkey getting off on it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookingforatardis/pseuds/lookingforatardis
Summary: I have no excuse for this other than wanting to force them to watch Hallmark movies together. It is not what I planned but it is probably more along the lines of what you want.Date night turned Timmy teasing the hell out of Armie because he can.





	Hallmark & Chill

Timmy had been off filming some indie film for a while. He'd gotten back a few days ago, Armie ensuring they made up for lost time by effectively not leaving the apartment for a single second, barely leaving the bedroom at all. Timmy asked if they could have a date night, and Armie's compromise was asking Timmy if he'd watch a movie with him and order takeout (the closest thing Armie was willing to do to a proper date night with only having had Tim back for a short while). He wasn't ready to share Timmy with the outside world; he grew greedy of Timmy's time, as they both learned, not that Timmy particularly minded. When the roles were reversed, Timmy wasn't much better.

It started with Timmy searching for something to watch as Armie ordered food. When he saw the holiday marathon on the Hallmark channel, he smirked and looked for the time of the next movie starting. Seeing it was soon enough that the food would arrive on time, he settled in on a plan.

It's not that Armie isn't a romantic. He can be, especially with Timmy, but Hallmark movies? Timmy had never pushed him that far. In fact, Timmy didn't particularly like them either, not unless it was accompanied by someone to poke fun at the cheesiness. Armie groaned when he saw and shook his head at Timmy, but didn't say anything. When their food arrived, they ate happily side by side, Timmy resting his head of Armie's shoulder every couple of bites to appease him and thank him for his willingness to watch something he clearly didn't want to watch. Armie put up with it simply because he loved Timmy, and told him as much. "This one's not that bad, you have to admit."

"Yes, I'll admit that there are probably some that are a hell of a lot worse," Armie laughed. "Are you sure this is what we're going to watch for date night?" Timmy rolled his eyes and pointed out they were already half an hour in. Armie grew restless quickly, though Timmy wasn't terribly surprised. He was pretty sure Armie only goofed off because he knew Timmy didn't mind, expected it even. So when Armie ran his fingers through Timmy's hair and started kissing his neck, tugging at his ear, Timmy wasn't all that surprised.

"Armie!" Timmy laughed, pushing him away gently. "You're missing it."

"No, actually I think _you're_ missing it," Armie mumbled, lips skimming across Timmy's jaw as he pulled down the corner of his shirt to kiss his collarbone. " _Timmy_ ," he whined.

"You promised we could do movie night," Timmy said, lifting a hand to run through Armie's hair with a small smile.

"I didn't mean actually _watch_ the movie. We said _date_ night."

"Okay, by your date night standards every night has been date night. And every day. And morning. You're insatiable."

"You're one to talk," Armie huffed, pulling back so he could tug Timmy's shirt off him. His arms snaked around his naked torso gently.

"Hey!"

"Just, come on, I missed you," Armie said, pulling Timmy closer to nuzzle his neck. "We can watch it, fine, but I want to hold you." Timmy hummed, unconvinced, but resumed the movie. He leaned against Armie's chest and smiled as he traced patterns around Timmy's stomach, tickling softly. He grabbed their blanket and pulled it closer so Timmy wouldn't get cold and pressed a kiss to his neck when Timmy shivered. Timmy wasn't surprised by his antics at all, but he was going to enjoy it as much as he could.

Two could play that game, after all.

He started slowly, his hand resting gently against Armie's knee. Every few minutes, he moved it upwards until, growing impatient and sensing Armie picking up on it, he began rubbing Armie's thigh gently. Armie laughed softly and kissed his neck once before snuggling closer. When it became clear Timmy had no intention of actually _touching_ Armie, just teasing, he grew restless. His hands gripped Timmy's hips momentarily before splaying over his skin, dragging along his torso. Timmy shook his head and pushed Armie's hands away before returning his own to Armie's thigh, eliciting another- though somewhat more frustrated- laugh from him.

Timmy's hand continued its slow move up and down Armie's thigh, massaging it, his head lulled to the side just a little, just enough to tease Armie. When Armie began tracing his lips over the skin, his fingertips pressing against Timmy's hips, Timmy sighed and said firmly, "Watch the movie." Armie groaned in response. "I'll let you kiss me if they kiss on screen," Timmy bargained.

"It's a fucking Hallmark movie! They won't kiss until the end!"

"Oh, damn." Armie could tell Timmy was smirking without even turning him to see.

"I hate you so much." Timmy pressed the heel of his hand harder against the top of Armie's thigh and dragged it towards his hip and back down. "Fuck, stop teasing," Armie complained, shifting in his seat.

"You love it when I tease you." Timmy was enjoying it too much, the gasp when he lightened his touch and traced the seam of Armie's pants, the frustrated breath when he leaned back and moved his ass _almost_ where Armie wanted it. He'd lost interest in the movie for the most part to be honest-- the holiday ones all followed practically the same pattern anyway. This was far more worthy of his attention.

Scraping his nails over Armie's jean clad thighs brought out a broken moan from Armie, and by the sound of the thud and slight movement behind him, he knew Armie had thrown his head back. "I'm barely even touching you," Timmy noted, biting back a smile.

"I hate. You. So much."

"No, you _love_ me."

"Fuck, Timmy. Let me do something."

"Hmm… I think it can wait until the movie is over."

"You're not even paying attention!"

"No, _you're_ not paying attention," Timmy smirked, though Armie wasn't wrong.

"Fuck the movie," Armie growled, gripping Timmy's hips and shifting so he was more seated in Armie's lap than anything.

"It's really not that kind of movie--"

"Okay, smart ass. That's enough of your wit," Armie muttered, but it was through a thinly veiled chuckle as he moved his arms to wrap around Timmy's torso and rest on his thighs, giving Timmy a taste of his own medicine.

"Okay, okay," Timmy moaned, leaning back against Armie. "I guess we can finish it later."

"Oh, we'll finish alright."

" _Armie_ ," Timmy laughed. "God, stop it. Just kiss me." So he did, but with the movie playing in the background, the sound of some child's voice breaking through their frenzied breath, Timmy broke free. "I can't do this with this on, hang on." After turning the TV off, he straddled Armie and pressed his lips to his neck. "This is more fun anyway."

"I _told_ you!" Timmy laughed and shook his head before leaning down to capture Armie's lips with his own. "Much better," Armie mumbled with a smile before diving back in. For a while, they just made out until Armie became too needy. Timmy sucked him off before leaning back and reaching for the remote, Armie protesting immediately. "You're hard, though!"

"I can be patient," Timmy smirked. "Unlike _some_ people."

"Are you really going to sit through the rest of this movie with a boner just to prove a point that for the record doesn’t need to be proved?" Timmy smirked. "Fine. Good luck with that. See if I help you when you come crawling over here, begging me to fuck you." Timmy rolled his eyes.

 

He lasted ten minutes before Armie laughed and said, "See, I told you so."

They never finished the movie, but neither really minded.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy all the fluff during this week of ficmas while you can folks


End file.
